


#18 And Legal

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 18 goes to a party to celebrate and has a bit of fun in the process.





	#18 And Legal

Android 18 was a woman who loved going to gatherings without having her brother bug her about blowing something up and reigning destruction on somewhere she was having fun. Being able to get time away from the black-haired boy that was known as 17 to most was almost a blessing in disguise, even if she did cherish and miss the boy more than anyone else she had ever met up to this point in her lifetime, especially after the two of them had defeated the Z Fighters and were able to earn some relaxation time.   
  
Though, something that the blonde loved more than anything else was the feeling of someone’s lips against her own, a soft pair of hands with a firm grip grabbing at her freshly bought clothes and pulling them from her body, making sure to not ruin them out of fear of upsetting the android. There was always that touch of appreciation from the person she was seducing that made a shiver of pure bliss travel along her spine, and it was only amplified when said person was pitching a tent for her before they even broke away from their first kiss. “I wonder if you’re the type to just enjoy a good sense of danger, or if you just don’t care for your life.~” Android 18 smirked and gasped quietly as she was pushed onto the bed in the secluded room the two found themselves in, the blonde man she was just kissing crawling over her body and looking down into her deep blue eyes.   
  
“Does it really matter, 18? You’re just out here looking for some fun, after all.” The man smiled and placed a few gentle kisses along the young woman’s neck, relishing in the soft and elated gasps that left her lips from the soft contact. Even as his hands continued working what little clothing she had left on her body onto the floor, there was a look in his eyes that made it clear he wanted her and he wasn’t going to leave without getting to enjoy her body as much as he wanted, even if it meant risking his life. “You know, there’s a rumor going around about the destructive androids. Despite one being and boy and the other a girl, rumor has it that both of them have cocks and neither is afraid to show it.”   
  
The blonde’s eyes widened at the mention of the rumor, knowing that it was indeed the truth, but finding slight relief that no one believed it to be true just yet. However, a coy smile slowly formed on her face as she brought a hand down to the stranger’s cheek, forcing him to look at her just as his hands came to her hips and he was about to pull down her underwear. “Tell me. You’re in bed with one of those destructive androids. What would you do if you found out that the rumor was true? Would you run and hide in fear for your life? Press forward and give me exactly what I want? Or try and to blackmail me with it?” There was a sense of desperation and desire lingering in 18’s voice as she spoke to the man, her blue eyes locking with his own gaze to make sure there was no getting out of the question.   
  
“I wouldn’t care one way or the other.” He said with a straight face, keeping his gaze locked in place as he slowly pulled down her panties, letting her cock spring free from her clothing and land with a soft thwap against her thigh. “From the sounds of it, I’d say that it was.~” Without giving warning or even pause in his voice, the stranger flipped Android 18 over onto her stomach so her ass was in the air and her cock was hanging between her legs. “I guess I’ll just have to make sure to try harder than before, won’t I?”   
  
Before the android could even properly process what he was saying about trying harder, she felt his tongue immediately start circling her asshole, causing her to shudder and groan out in anticipation. The young woman quickly caught her lower lip between her teeth to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure, the blissful feeling of having someone tease her asshole pulsing through her body from the first moment and only getting stronger the longer it carried on. She knew she was only being teased, but the thought of having someone either so brave or idiotic in the same bed with her and playing with her ass was something she had never expected to cross her mind. It didn’t help that her cock was already growing harder and more firm as she felt his tongue slip into her hole, her pussy also getting wet in anticipation for the cock she knew was going to fuck her soon. “S-Stop teasing me! Either fuck me, or bend over so I can fuck you!”   
  
The stranger rolled his eyes at her shaking dominance, but complied either way, getting onto his knees and dropping his pants. “If you insist, Blondie.” Without wasting another second to possibly anger the woman that could more than likely tear him in half, the young man pushed his cock forward, forcing the head of it into the blonde’s pussy and making her moan against the sheets in joy. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Having someone still want to fuck you after finding out you have a dick.~” Of course, it didn’t really matter to the nameless man one way or another, sex with someone who can’t get pregnant that he hadn’t even known for an hour yet was something that was fine in his book, the cock just being an extra feature.   
  
“Ha! If you think you’re the only one to have ever wanted any of me after that, you’re sorely mistaken.~” Android 18 smirked and looked back at the man that was taking his time fucking her, bucking her hips backward just a bit to get more of his cock inside of her. “No matter what party I go to, or even what town I’m in…. There’s always someone there who wants to get a little freaky and that’s just what I want.~” The blonde pressed her head back against the sheets and started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, making sure to slowly stuff herself with more and more of the man’s thick cock. A joyful moan left the blue-eyed woman’s lips as she finally reached the base of the stranger’s cock, happy with the feeling of being stuffed full of cock and having her pussy actually being stretched and molded by one.   
  
The stranger, on the other hand, only chuckled and brought a hand to the android’s hip, leaning down over her body just enough to slip his other hand under her forgotten bra and grab a firm hold of her soft breast. “Hmmm. Softer than I expected…” Mumbling to himself, the blonde man started quickly thrusting into Android 18, earning loud gasps of bliss that turned into random noises of ecstasy. Of course, those were followed by consistent moans of pure pleasure, his hips slamming against the woman’s ass and causing her cock to swing back and forth between her legs. Things only got louder when he started spanking her as he fucked her.   
  
Closing her eyes and letting the stranger continue to fuck her, the blonde moaned into the sheets, gasping each time she felt a firm smack land on her asscheeks. Of course, each one just sent another pulse of pleasure through her body that grew more and more intense due to the stranger hitting the same spot over and over again. However, what Android 18 failed to expect was to have the man pull out of her pussy only to be flipped over onto her back a moment later, forcing her to face the man that was fucking her. The feeling of not having a cock inside of her quickly caught up to her, causing her to whine softly for just a moment, wrapping her legs around the man’s waist and suddenly pulling him closer to her body. “You’re. Not. Done. Fucking. Me.”   
  
Almost immediately, the stranger caught on to the demanding and desperate tone in the blue-eyed girl’s voice as he laid over her once again, this time pushing his cock into her asshole instead of her pussy. Of course, the sound of surprise and glee that left her was plenty to relish in and grow even more excited before pushing forward and forcing each and every inch of his hard member into her tight back door. Though, that didn’t stop him from wrapping a hand around the android’s hard cock and stroking it in time with her own thrusts. “Don’t worry, I know better than to stop before my partner is finished.~”   
  
Once again, a hand slipped under her forgotten bra while she was fucked into the bed, the feeling of a hand around her cock easily clouding her mind in sheer bliss and lust. Everything just felt too incredible to not want more of, the blonde quickly throwing her head back against the sheets. A loud scream of pure pleasure left her as every nerve in her body was on fire in pure ecstasy, her orgasm crashing through her system. Bucking her hips into the air, rope after thick and hot rope of cum left Android 18’s cock and splattered along her body, painting her fair skin into a white mess as the man continued to rock his hips back and forth inside of her.   
  
However, it took her another moment to realize that the pleasure that was coursing through her body wasn’t over yet, the stranger she had brought to bed still fucking her ass. “Y-You’re still going?!” Opening her blue eyes and looking right into his eyes, it was easy to tell that he was getting close, especially when she took a moment to let her body bask in the afterglow of her orgasm and could feel his cock throbbing inside of her tight rear end. “You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?”   
  
“Do you not want me to cum in your ass?~” The stranger chuckled as he spoke, making it unspokenly clear that her answer didn’t really matter to him as he grabbed a firm hold on her hips and buried every inch of his shaft into her ass. Not even a moment later, rope after rope of thick cum pumped into her tight hole and painted her anal walls white with his seed, a loud moan leaving his lips as he emptied his balls into the blue-eyed woman. Of course, once he was finished, the stranger had expected to have a hole blown through his stomach for not caring about how Android 18 felt about the anal creampie. He didn’t expect to feel her soft lips crashing against his own in a heated and passionate kiss that sent his head spinning.   
  
The blue-eyed woman slowly pulled her lips away from his own a moment later and looked into his eyes, a smile coming to her lips. “Cum inside me again without my permission, and I won’t be the only one with something blown into them, understand?~” Her smile only grew as she watched the stranger nod in a silent understanding. “Good. Now pull out and turn around. You want to fuck my ass, I’m going to show you how it feels!” Android 18 chuckled as she watched him do as told, surprised that he didn’t sprint for the door right away even though cum still coated her stomach and the underside of her chest. “Good boy. Now, be sure not to scream if it hurts. I hate for my playthings to be too loud.”   
  
Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to her as she pushed forward and forced the head of her cock into the man’s asshole, happy to hear a loud whine leaving him.


End file.
